


Curiosidad

by KeysieMaxwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Astral Projection, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Fairy Hinata, M/M, Mage Kageyama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysieMaxwell/pseuds/KeysieMaxwell
Summary: Hinata debió olerse lo que estaba planeando, porque no tardó ni una fracción de segundo en cruzarse de brazos en lo que se negaba con un:—Ni lo sueñes.—Hinata.—No voy a ayudarte con eso de nuevo.—¿No se supone que debes ayudar a quien te invoque, criatura idiota?—¡Pues no con eso! No, olvídalo. Consíguete otra criatura idiota.Hinata no parecía feliz con tener que ayudarle a charlar con el mismísimo Rey Demonio.





	Curiosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Raiting: G.  
> Pairing: Kageyama x Hinata.  
> Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente AU, por lo que encontrarán muchos aspectos distintos a la historia original. En este mundo existen conceptos como la magia, las energías y las criaturas sobrenaturales. Kageyama es un mago y Hinata su acompañante. Como siempre, los personajes de “Haikyuu!!” no me pertenecen.
> 
> Happy KageHina Day!!

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kageyama hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar al hada de fuego que se situó desvergonzadamente frente al hombre a quien estaba intentando atender; su figura diminuta cubriendo apenas el centro del rostro ajeno mientras intentaba recolectar con sus labios la miel que seguro estuvo recogiendo con los dedos del bote, en lugar de utilizar el rodillo de miel igualmente diminuto que le entregó –en serio, ¿para qué se esforzó en tallarla si jamás iba a utilizarla? _Estúpido Hinata_.

Por fortuna, estaba más que entrenado para mantener las emociones _inconvenientes_ lejos de sus expresiones faciales –también a Hinata y sus impertinencias–, así que su expresión jamás cambió en lo que le explicaba al hombre mayor cómo imbuir el cuarzo con aceite de nuez para que potenciara la protección de su hogar, sin perder en ningún momento el hilo de la conversación. Sus ojos azules dirigiéndose a donde se supone estarían los ojos cansados del hombre si no fuese por la mata de cabello anaranjado que no dejaba de interponerse por el insistente vuelo del hada de izquierda a derecha.

Estaba intentando distraerlo.

—Vaya, este hombre tiene unas orejas enormes. —Por supuesto, el muy idiota _tenía_ que meterse con _su_ cliente. Kageyama captó el momento exacto en que Hinata jaló el lóbulo del hombre, como si se tratara de una banda elástica o algo así, y el pobre sujeto se estremeció por la sensación que seguro no conseguía identificar.

Debió sentir un escalofrío cuando menos, y Kageyama contuvo un suspiro cuando captó que el hombre intentaba mirar a su alrededor por el rabillo de los ojos, sin querer mostrarse grosero con el mago que tan _amablemente_ lo atendía. Pero a la vez buscando la causa de la molestia y el extraño frío que se situó a su izquierda; una ventana abierta, una puerta, algo que pudiera haber traído una corriente de aire del exterior. Los humanos ordinarios no podían ver criaturas mágicas como Hinata.

Kageyama iba a mantenerse al margen, _en serio que sí_ , porque odiaba la idea de darle a Hinata _la satisfacción_ de alterarlo. Pero esa fue la gota que derramó un vaso que debió haber estado goteando por horas porque– Agh, de verdad, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando invocó a _esa_ hada?

Con un gesto simple de su mano derecha fingió estar apartando un mosquito –y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, dado que eran igual de molestos–, pero con una simple invocación de viento, lo que hizo fue lanzar al hada varios metros hacia atrás. Lo vio girar sin control, atrapado en la ráfaga de viento, y por poco se le escapó una pequeña risa. Consiguió reprimirla a tiempo, en cualquier caso, y la sonrisa que se dibujó a cambio en sus labios bien pudo significar satisfacción al cerrar el trato con su cliente.

—Muchas gracias, Kageyama san. Como siempre, es usted de mucha ayuda. —Luego de haberle pagado en monedas de plata, el hombre realizó una reverencia como despedida, y marchó cargando con toda su mercancía en una bolsa de papel bien cerrada con un sello de cera derretida.

No pasó ni medio segundo desde  que el cliente cerrara la puerta detrás de sí cuando Hinata ya estaba alzando la voz de nuevo:

— _Muchas gracias, Kageyama san_ —remedó con una vocecita irritante, con las manos en las cadera y sus labios haciendo una mueca similar a un puchero.

Excepto que era uno que lo fastidió.

— _¡Hinata boke!_

Y lo vio, captó el momento exacto en que el hada inhaló profundo por la nariz, alimentándose de su enojo como si se tratara del más delicioso manjar.

_Diablos._

—Te he dicho que no te aparezcas por la tienda cuando estoy trabajando. —Esta vez se oyó más compuesto, más parecido a la máscara de calma que debía portar siempre.

Sus emociones hacían fluctuar demasiado las energías a su alrededor, Kageyama era un mago con experiencia, pero por lo mismo estaba en constante conexión con el mundo astral. Por lo tanto, tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería llamar la atención de criaturas oscuras que quisieran alimentarse de su poder. Bueno, _otras criaturas_ que no fueran Hinata.

—¡Pero es demasiado aburrido estar allá atrás! Además, está demasiado oscuro…

Y Hinata amaba demasiado la luz. Claro, si se trataba de un hada de fuego.

—Puedes encender una llama para iluminarte, idiota.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero… —El hada voló peligrosamente cerca del rostro del mago, a centímetros de su nariz, y le clavó sus diminutos ojos castaños como si estuviera observando lo más interesante en el mundo entero. Cosa que solía decirle bastante seguido, de hecho—. No hay luz mejor que la de tus ojos cuando me muestras alguna emoción.

_¿Qué mierda–?_ No era la primera vez que lo oía, y seguro no iba a ser la última tampoco dada la falta de filtro que el hada de fuego poseía. Sin embargo, todavía no aprendía a corregir el rubor que lo asaltaba o el que tuviese que desviarle la mirada a una criatura tan pequeña que literalmente podía aplastarla con sus manos si se le antojaba. Algo debía estar mal en su cerebro, muchas gracias.

Y el sonido de la inhalación de Hinata llegó a oídos del mago multiplicado por mil, como si tuviera a la criatura feérica pegada a su oreja.

El mago se estremeció.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que burlarte de mí? —Comentó mordaz, aunque intentando ocultar su exasperación.

—Bueno, tal vez _lo tendría_ si no me hubieras invocado esta mañana.

Era un punto importante, pero tampoco es que lo hubiese hecho para que estuviera molestándolo mientras trabajaba. Incluso un mago como él tenía cosas que pagar, comprar y reabastecer, así que no podía darse el lujo de ir por la vida perdiendo clientes solamente porque a su estúpida hada de fuego se le ocurría estar aburrido.

—Tch, —Y con eso le daba _algo_ de razón.

Hinata soltó unas risas por lo bajo, _a sabiendas_. Lo sabía.

—¿Vamos a hacer algo emocionante acaso?

La criatura pareció iluminarse de un momento a otro, pequeñas estelas como cenizas todavía encendidas apareciendo cada vez que batía sus alas diminutas para mantenerse a flote. Kageyama había intentado, en más de una ocasión, sostenerlo para examinar cómo es que hacían eso exactamente; de dónde salían esos destellos; cómo conseguían ese brillo iridiscente a pesar de que parecían ser transparentes; cómo es que conseguía batirlas tan rápido –¿Se cansaba de hacerlo o ya era natural? ¿Las sentía moverse o ya era un reflejo, como pestañear? Se lo había preguntado un par de veces ya, pero las respuestas no parecían ser del todo concluyentes. Y Kageyama _necesitaba_ saber, siempre saberlo todo. Pero Hinata no concebía la idea de mantenerse quieto más de un minuto, así que siempre fallaba en su intento.

Kageyama se forzó a retomar su concentración cuando vio al pelirrojo alzar una de sus cejas, impaciente. O tal vez él estuvo callado más tiempo del necesario.

—Algo por el estilo… —comenzó.

Y por alguna razón, Hinata debió olerse lo que estaba planeando, porque no tardó ni una fracción de segundo en cruzarse de brazos en lo que se negaba con un:

—Ni lo sueñes.

— _Hinata_.

—No voy a ayudarte con eso de nuevo.

—¿No se supone que debes ayudar a quien te invoque, _criatura idiota_?

—¡Pues no con eso! No, olvídalo. Consíguete otra criatura _idiota_. —Parecía ser el fin del asunto, porque Hinata planeó hasta darle la espalda, todavía cruzado de brazos, y esta vez también de piernas, como si estuviera sentado en el aire.

El mago rodó los ojos, y con claro desinterés hacia el berrinche ajeno, se acercó al mostrador para tomar algunas ramas de canela, una vela pequeña y la manzana roja que pensó en darle al testarudo de Hinata antes de que se portara como… bueno, como Hinata. A decir verdad, Kageyama no sabe por qué todavía tiene esperanzas de que el hada actúe diferente algún día.

Aunque no es como que realmente quiera que eso pase.

—Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, puedo invocar a otra…

—¡Ni se te ocurra–!

El hada de fuego giró sobre su eje para encarar a Kageyama, encontrándose con el mago invadiendo su espacio personal– _todo_ él, considerando lo pequeño que era su cuerpo. El índice que el pelirrojo levantó acusatoriamente estaba a milímetros de rozar la nariz del rostro humano y podía _percibir_ su energía atrayéndolo, su piel sensible tintineaba en respuesta a ese calor, y por un momento se vio tentado a tocarlo, un gesto cariñoso sobre la punta refinada en lugar de la ira que pretendía soltar.

Fue curioso que Kageyama consiguiera ver las mejillas del hada sonrojarse, considerando lo diminutas que estas eran.

—¿Vienes entonces? —ofreció en vista de que la criatura optaba por guardar silencio por una vez en la vida.

El ámbar de los ojos de Hinata se desvió hacia la forma en que Kageyama movía sus dedos sobre la piel carmesí de la manzana que sostenía. Parecía un movimiento casual y para nada voluntario, y a través del cual Hinata supo que Kageyama no estaba tan compuesto como su fachada dejaba ver. La manzana soltaba un aroma dulce, podía sentirlo desde su altura, y el hada intentó convencerse de que era debido a eso que asintió al final.

—Pero vas a tener que alimentarme muchísimo luego de esto, ¿escuchaste?

Considerando que el hada trabajaba para él y no en sentido contrario, Kageyama no tenía por qué acceder a sus caprichos. Pero lo hizo.

 

*

 

Debió tomarle siete segundos enfocar correctamente la escena que tenía en frente. Al igual que la última vez, allí estaba la mesa rectangular, larga hasta donde casi no le alcanzaba la vista; al menos doce sillas estaban dispuestas a los costados de la mesa, seis por cada lado, y totalmente vacías; los platos frente a cada puesto aparentemente asignado se encontraban llenos de comida, como si un banquete hubiese terminado recientemente; el centro de la mesa también estaba dispuesto con múltiples alimentos, desde la entrada al postre, y todos del gusto de Kageyama.

Las únicas dos sillas ocupadas a todo lo largo de la mesa eran las cabeceras, un recién consciente Kageyama yacía sentado en una de ellas, sujetándose el puente de la nariz en lo que intentaba recuperar tan rápido como le fuera posible el control de su nuevo cuerpo. Y al otro extremo, donde las sombras distorsionaban la visión del mago, estaba sentado el _Rey Demonio_. Lucía impávido, para nada sorprendido con la visita de Kageyama, dejando reposar el mentón sobre sus dedos unidos y los codos los apoyaba a los costados de su plato perfectamente pulcro, de blanco color. Al parecer, todavía no comenzaba _la cena_.

El silencio se extendió por severos segundos en lo que Kageyama recuperaba la compostura, al fin recuperando el control de sus miembros atrofiados por el viaje astral, acostumbrándose a esta nueva forma de energía pura. Su cuerpo demasiado lejos para mantener una conexión estable, en la tienda pequeña donde trabajaba a diario. Los ojos rojizos del Rey se posaron fijos en la figura inestable, esperando paciente porque se compusiera.

—Creí haber sido claro la última vez, _Tobio chan_. —La voz del demonio apabulló el sonido de un goteo insistente con el que Kageyama estaba distrayéndose.

Aparte de la mesa en la que estaban sentados, el resto del escenario permanecía engullido por las sombras, por lo que le era imposible identificar de dónde venía ese goteo o qué era lo que caía tan insistente a sus espaldas, unos metros a la derecha quizás. Sin embargo, una parte de él –probablemente la más racional–, le insistía en que no valía la pena voltearse para averiguarlo. El mago bien sabía que sólo podía recrear aquella mesa con los materiales que tenía en su taller, pero decidió obedecer a esa vocecita y fijar su atención en lo que tenía en frente.

_Eso_ ya era amenaza suficiente.

—¿Acaso no te dije _que_ _no volvieras_? —Los ojos del demonio se encendieron; dos pequeñas luces rojas apuntando directamente hacia el azul del mago.

Kageyama contuvo el impulso de tensarse bajo la mesa y su rostro permaneció impasible a pesar de que la tensión había atado un nudo con su estómago.

—Pero, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí —le recordó con simpleza, como si no acabara de ser amenazado.

El puño del Rey Demonio dio con la mesa, removiendo los finos platos de loza con un ruido explosivo e insoportable. Pero más allá del pequeño salto en sus hombros, imperceptible, Kageyama no se movió.

— _No es_ una cuestión de tiempo —El demonio siseaba, la repulsión obvia en su voz.

—Entonces no deberíamos tener problemas. Hacerle un par de preguntas no me tomará mucho más tiempo que esta conversación.

Los ojos azules del mago parecieron brillar en medio de tanta oscuridad, y el Rey Demonio perdió, en ese brillo, su expresión de molestia. En cambio, mudó a una portada llena de socarronería; la sonrisa del soberano reveló uno de sus puntiagudos colmillos y la ceja que alzó hacia el humano pareció estarlo interrogando.

— _Tobio chan_ —volvió a llamarlo con aquel apodo satírico, seguro consciente de la poca experiencia del mago en las artes oscuras.

Y es que Kageyama no tenía intención alguna de volverse un mago oscuro, mucho menos de utilizar las energías negativas que hay en cada una de las cosas existentes en el universo. Formar un pacto con algún demonio también estaba fuera de la carta de posibilidades. Kageyama sabía perfectamente que dichas criaturas deambulaban por el mundo con la única intención de absorber las energías de quienes fueran lo suficientemente ingenuos –o engreídos– para creer que podían controlarlos.

Incluso para un mago como él, que investigaba todo lo que le fuera posible, pero se mantenía precavidamente del lado de la luz, vivir era un constante estar alerta de lo que le rodeaba, mantener sus energías equilibradas y emociones lo más a raya posible. No se imaginaba siquiera lo agotador que debía ser la vida para quienes vivían en las sombras; el más mínimo desliz podía significar la muerte o la pérdida completa de la consciencia, siendo esta absorbida por la del mismísimo demonio con quien pactaste.

_No_ , Kageyama no podría vivir así. Suficiente tenía _con cierta_ criatura que intentaba alimentarse de sus emociones a la más mínima oportunidad.

—¿Por qué creerías que un demonio va a ayudarte sin recibir nada a cambio? —continuó el Rey, gesticulando con su diestra como si el tema no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

Pero aunque el gesto se vio casual, sirvió para invocar tres súcubos que revolotearon alrededor del mago, mostrando a viva voz el mismo interés que brillaba en los ojos rojizos del demonio. No era uno sexual, sino más bien el de una fuerte e intensa posesión. El Rey Demonio ya se lo había dicho antes: “ _Entonces, ¿por qué no te unes a mí, Tobio chan?_ ”

El mago no prestó atención a las criaturas que lo rodearon; lucían como ánimas, de un tamaño pequeño, como el de un alma, y eran visibles de la cintura hacia arriba. Tenían las figuras más voluptuosas que Kageyama hubiera visto en la vida, de pecho curvilíneo, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, pero a partir de sus piernas la figura se perdía y se volvían estelas de ese tono entre violeta y negro que les teñía la piel. Estaban corrompidas, y por ello Kageyama se negaba a reconocer su existencia.

—No tengo intenciones de un pacto, _Majestad_. —habló calmo, una vez más ignorando el cuerpo femenino que insistía en pegarse a su rostro.

—Entonces, si tu afán es aprender, como expresaste la última vez, bien puedes recurrir a los libros de artes oscuras que seguro existen en tu mundo. —El demonio no parecía interesado.

—Imposible.

La voz del mago resonó con seguridad, atrayendo de vuelta la atención del Rey Demonio.

—He leído y memorizado cada libro de magia que existe; los he buscado y recolectado desde que obtuve mi propio grimorio. Pero aun así, siento que no es suficiente. —Kageyama viró sus ojos hacia la comida que se ofrecía deliciosamente cerca de su plato, sin prestarle real atención.

Estaba hablando con la verdad. Como siempre, sí, pero esta vez era una verdad que lo exponía demasiado. Rara vez podía mantener contacto visual cuando eso sucedía, y aunque sus encuentros con el Rey Demonio fueron escasos, este conectó el patrón fácilmente. El soberano dejó entrever una sonrisa, aprovechando la distracción del joven mago.

—Me resulta difícil creer que alguien se arriesgue tanto sólo por obtener algo de conocimiento extra. —El demonio rodó los ojos, obviamente exhausto de la charla.

—Necesito saber _la verdad_. Con tal de aprenderla, _debo_ asegurarme de verlo todo con mis propios ojos. No puedo arriesgarme a otra equivocación. No todo lo que dicen los libros es verdad… —Y allí, en su voz, hubo una pizca de arrepentimiento que jamás debió dejar que saliera al exterior.

—Tus impertinencias van a costarte la vida más temprano que tarde. —No sabía si era una advertencia o una amenaza, pero Kageyama decidió que no quería averiguarlo. _Por una vez_.

—Me lo han advertido en más de una ocasión —confesó impasible y sus dedos delinearon la fina porcelana del plato que debía ser suyo, si aceptaba el trato—. Sin embargo, no puedo retirarme _sólo_ por eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si _te doy_ una razón para retirarte?

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, las revoltosas súcubos desaparecieron, abandonando la zona de ataque de las serpientes del Rey Demonio.

 

*

 

Hinata movía con impaciencia la pierna que cruzó sobre su contraria, sentado sobre uno de los cajones abiertos en la alacena de la cocina. Había encontrado la miel, la dotación grande del dorado néctar –que en realidad no era más que unas cuantas cucharadas para un humano–, y aunque estaba lejos de continuar disfrutando la comida, todavía se lamía los dedos embetunados con el dulce. Ya era por mera costumbre, ni siquiera conseguía sentir el delicioso sabor contra el paladar, expandiendo sus papilas gustativas.

Kageyama llevaba demasiado tiempo _allí afuera_ , su cuerpo abandonado parecía dormir sobre la mesa rectangular que había dispuesto a la perfección para el ritual; las seis sillas a cada costado de la mesa; los platos que acompañaban a cada una de esas sillas, esperando por huéspedes que no llegarían a ese plano; la piezas de porcelana fina al centro, donde habrían un sinnúmero de delicias servidas cuando atravesara a _ese lugar_ ; la silla en la cabecera se dejaba desocupada, y directamente en frente el cuerpo del mago llevaba inconsciente cuando menos una hora.

Era demasiado tiempo.

El único signo de que el ritual había sido llevado a cabo con éxito fue el momento en que, de la nada, los platos en la mesa saltaron estrepitosamente. Cuando sucedió, Hinata recién había dado con el cajón correcto, demasiado confundido por todos los aromas deliciosos que provenían de los cajones en la alacena, y por poco deja caer su preciosa miel al suelo.

Con Hinata volando tan alto, a la altura de los cajones superiores de la alacena, el contenedor de vidrio se habría roto y Hinata habría tenido que _partirle la cara_ a ese Rey Demonio para enseñarle a no meterse con su preciada comida.

Aunque eso era algo que bien podía estar haciendo ahora mismo…

Las orbes ámbar que eran los ojos del hada de fuego volvieron a girar por la habitación hasta que dieron con la figura inánime del mago.

Ni una señal.

Decir que Hinata estaba molesto era decir poco. La idea de abandonar a Kageyama a merced de un demonio lo fastidiaba _por múltiples razones_ ; era estúpido, para comenzar, un riesgo innecesario que el hada preferiría evitar a toda costa, pero que bien sabía que no era una decisión que le tocara tomar a él.

Las criaturas mágicas no podían existir en el mismo plano que los humanos, al menos no por sí mismas, y era debido a esto que formaban pactos con los magos y hechiceros. La energía de estos humanos que aprendían a controlar la magia los mantenía estables, con un cuerpo material, que les permitía hacer cuanto quisieran dentro del mundo terrenal. A cambio, cada vez que eran invocados por un mago o hechicero, debían servirles en lo que fuera que necesitaran.

Hinata tuvo suerte de caer en manos de un mago como Kageyama, lo supo desde la primera vez que vio la chispa de esos ojos azules, oculta tras una capa gruesa de indiferencia bien entrenada con los años. El pelinegro era curioso como un gato, coincidiendo grandiosamente con la naturaleza propia del hada de fuego, y Hinata decidió que haría _todo_ lo que estuviera a su alcance para satisfacer la curiosidad de quien era su invocador.

Tal vez fue ahí que comenzó el problema.

Jamás habían hablado al respecto, Kageyama siempre eludía el tema o simplemente daba respuestas demasiado vagas como para que el pelirrojo se hiciera una imagen completa de lo que sucedió antes de que se conocieran. Pero Hinata tenía muy en claro que ese suceso, fuera lo que fuera, había marcado al mago más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitirse a sí mismo. Si sólo vivía para encontrar la respuesta que solucionaría todo ese embrollo, no lo sabía. Sin embargo, sabía que Kageyama estaba dispuesto a morir intentando buscarla.

Justo cuando un estremecimiento le recorrió desde la espalda, temeroso por el surco que abordaron sus propios pensamientos, vio como el cuerpo sobre la mesa daba un respingo que bien pudo no haber estado ahí; fue corto, fugaz, y duró menos que un parpadeo. Hinata reaccionó inmediatamente y se abalanzó con toda la potencia de sus alas hacia el mago.

Iba a acabar ahora mismo con ese _estúpido_ ritual.

 

*

 

El Rey Demonio estaba molesto. Su fachada de socarronería se deshizo y ahora le clavaba los ojos con un odio que, honestamente, le estaba haciendo sentir bastante satisfecho. Las cejas castañas estaban clavadas en el centro, tanto para que su nariz se arrugara en el puente, y era satisfactorio ver a un demonio _tan_ frustrado por su intromisión.

Si no se tratara de una criatura corrupta, tal vez estaría alimentándose de esa emoción ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, —El tono en su voz dejaba perfectamente claro que estaba lejos de cualquier arrepentimiento. Hasta había canturreado, sin intención de disimular su satisfacción—. No era mi intención entrometerme. Pero no soporto que jueguen con _mi_ comida.

En cada una de sus manos empuñaba una serpiente por la boca, la tercera de ellas habiéndose detenido a centímetros de su rostro, en vista de que sería imposible consumir una criatura de luz, y Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa presumida a su lengua viperina. Los brazos delgados, pero de músculos compactos, se sacudían en la lucha por mantener a las invocaciones del Rey Demonio bajo su control, negándose a soltar el agarre. Un error y clavarían sus colmillos en el mago que continuaba sentado detrás suyo. No, ni pensarlo.

—Veo que _decidiste_ traer un compañero esta vez, _Tobio chan_. —Intentaba mantener su voz al margen de la ira, pero de todas formas ya era obvio su descontento.

—Quisiera decir que así es… —susurró el hechicero, buscando controlar tanto el miedo que sintió cuando esas criaturas por poco le arrancan el cuello de un mordisco como el gusto que sentía ahora que veía a Hinata.

El ataque había sido por completo su culpa. Se dejó llevar, hablando de sus motivos para recurrir al Rey Demonio con tanto ahínco que sus emociones aparecieron demasiado claras en su voz. El arrepentimiento y el miedo eran sólo algunas de las emociones que los demonios consumían para alimentarse; con ellas obtenían energías y renovaban sus poderes oscuros. Kageyama sabía perfectamente que no podía dejar salir ninguna emoción y aun así… cometió otro desliz.

Si no fuera por Hinata, que apareció frente a él desde un portal materializado con fuego, en el momento preciso, tal vez ahora mismo estaría muerto o corrompido con la oscuridad del Rey Demonio. De ambas opciones, tal vez la segunda era la peor.

—Pero él tiene completo control sobre sus actos —continuó inmutable, aunque por dentro agradecía al hada de fuego por esa personalidad impertinente.

La criatura de fuego descendió hasta la mesa, dejando en parte esa postura que gritaba lo habían tomado desprevenido. Los pies que se situaron sobre el roble firme de la mesa eran grandes, del tamaño de un adolescente humano cuando menos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Estando en esa forma, sus alas eran más bien llamas que consumían toda la oscuridad a su alrededor, y en cada aleteo dejaban caer alguna que otra chispa encendida que se consumía mucho antes de tocar alguna superficie. Su cabello anaranjado igualmente parecía estar encendido y los mechones de cabello se movían como la llama de una fogata enfrentándose al aire libre.

Era todo un espectáculo, pero ya que sus poderes revoloteaban con total libertad, requería de muchísimo poder mágico. Si no quería consumir a Kageyama por completo, debían salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Hinata sabía que debió comer mucho más antes de que accediera a ayudarlo a hacer de nuevo ese tonto ritual. Las emociones que consumió a lo largo del día no eran suficientes para mantener esa forma, y ahora tendría que utilizar sus reservas.

El Rey Demonio retomó la bellaquería en su rostro, dejando atrás ese pequeño momento de ira inicial. La mano del brazo que mantenía estirado en dirección a Kageyama se empuñó y las criaturas contra las que Hinata luchaba desaparecieron en una estela de humo negro que tanto hada como mago abanicaron lejos de sus cuerpos con una ráfaga de magia. Fuego y viento se mezclaron, avivándose entre sí, pero las llamas desaparecieron mucho antes de alcanzar al Rey Demonio.

No era un ataque, después de todo, y el soberano no se inmutó siquiera desde su posición. Al parecer ignoraría la insolencia, así como ellos habían ignorado el veneno escondido en aquel humo.

—Una criatura de luz… —El demonio reconoció por primera vez a la criatura feérica, al menos en voz alta, mientras volvía a su posición perfectamente sentado sobre su trono—. Ahora entiendo por qué _Tobio_ estaba lo suficientemente confiado para venir aquí una vez más.

El mago enarcó sus ojos ante el cambio de actitud hacia su “apodo”. La vocecita en su cabeza insistía en que debían salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, y por primera vez, estuvo de acuerdo sin siquiera tener que considerarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que habría venido incluso sin mi ayuda. —Hinata sintió la tensión subir en el ambiente, pulsando contra su piel, y aunque no encontró un motivo aparente, se adelantó a tomar una posición más defensiva; avanzando algunos pasos sobre la mesa, el _click-clack_ de la porcelana al rebotar acompañando cada paso. Si iban a pelear, no pretendía estar cerca de Kageyama y arriesgarse a que sufriera alguna herida—. Ese es el tipo de _idiota_ que es.

Kageyama reprimió una sonrisa, pero en cambio, el Rey Demonio estalló en unas risas que hicieron flamear las llamas que configuraban las alas del hada de fuego. De pronto el ambiente se tornó más oscuro, más nebuloso, y Hinata tuvo que luchar contra esa oscuridad invocando todavía más luz hacia sus llamas.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, el soberano lucía demasiado calmado para ser una buena señal, especialmente con la oscuridad comenzando a tomar terreno. La última vez que estuvo en el salón con el Rey Demonio, este lo expulsó con una amenaza tan pronto se negó a darle el pacto que tanto estaba ansiando, por lo que Kageyama desconocía sus habilidades fuera de lo que relataban los libros. Era poderoso, por supuesto, y eso estaba lejos de cualquier discusión. Lo que realmente intrigaba a Kageyama era _cuán_ poderoso sería estando en sus propias tierras, considerando que los libros narraban las veces en que el demonio intentó saquear y destruir tierras en el mundo humano, donde sus poderes eran limitados...

El mago tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

Era la primera vez que consideraba pelear contra el Rey Demonio y tenía que admitir que no se veía nada bien en su cabeza. Estando lejos de su cuerpo, la conexión con el mundo astral era más fuerte porque él mismo era energía pura en ese momento. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera que le pasara estando en _ese lugar_ , también le ocurriría a su cuerpo físico y las repercusiones serían irreversibles. Kageyama no podía arriesgarse a recibir un ataque en esa forma, así como tampoco a usar demasiado sus poderes; sin un cuerpo que se cansara, iba a ser imposible sentir cuando estuviera al límite de sus energías.

—Un idiota, sin duda —El soberano coincidió con Hinata, pero mantenía sus ojos fijos en el azul del mago.

Era una mirada intensa, el rojizo de sus irises lo analizaba como si quisiera leerle los pensamientos. Kageyama deseó que eso no fuera posible, porque de lo contrario estarían en una desventaja todavía mayor. Por fuera el rostro canela del mago no se perturbaba, pero por dentro… debía poner en orden sus pensamientos y decidirse por una estrategia.

—Espero que sepas que esta es la _última vez_ que podrás ser un idiota en mi presencia. —Los dedos del soberano tamborilearon sobre la mejilla que se estaba sujetando, el codo apoyándose en la madera de la mesa—. He tenido mucha paciencia contigo, _Tobio chan_ , porque pareces ser un mago con mucho… _potencial_.

Los ojos rojizos buscaron el ámbar del hada de fuego y Hinata frunció el ceño con claro descontento con toda la situación. El pelirrojo estaba tenso, se podía leer en la forma en que sus hombros se contraían.

—Pero estoy cansado de jugar contigo. Además, la idea de compartir mis juguetes no me gusta demasiado… —El soberano rió entre dientes ante la reacción del hada de fuego; mandíbula apretada, cejas clavadas, nariz arrugada en desagrado. El enano impertinente le miraba como si quisiera decirle: “ _Es mío_ ”.

Si Kageyama le había resultado interesante en un principio por su compuesta forma de analizar las cosas a su alrededor, como si lo viera absolutamente todo, pero sin mostrar la más mínima pizca de miedo o alguna otra emoción en el proceso –tan ingenuo, como si las cosas fueran _tan_ fáciles como se veían; Este enano llamó su atención por exactamente lo contrario, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, claras como el agua en su rostro, y el Rey Demonio sospechaba que se divertiría mucho a sus expensas cuando fuera el momento.

Ahora no le serían útiles, ninguno de los dos.

— _Tú_ … —El hada comenzó entre dientes, pero no le dieron tiempo a continuar.

—Así que _lárgate de una vez_. —terminó su advertencia, sellando las manos juntas frente a su pecho, los dedos índice y pulgar formando un triángulo.

Hinata jadeó cuando, por un instante, sintió que se quedaba sin aire. En medio de su confusión, pensó que ese ataque iba dirigido hacia él, por una fracción de segundo fue lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensarlo; pero cuando escuchó que la garganta de Kageyama se cerraba detrás de él, supo que había sido un idiota por dejarlo ir a ese lugar.

—¡ _Kageyama–_!

 

*

 

Un jadeo profundo fue la premisa de que el alma de Kageyama había vuelto a su cuerpo, seguido por una cantidad insufrible de toses que por poco volvieron a lanzarlo sobre la mesa de la que apenas se acababa de levantar. Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas por la irritación que estaba causándose en la garganta con ese reflejo incontrolable de toser, su mano derecha sujetándose la garganta como si con ello fuera a disminuir la sensación que tuvo de haberse estado ahogando; el aire sencillamente no entraba, ni tampoco salía de sus pulmones. Estuvo atorado, sí, era eso, como si alguien le hubo estado ahorcando.

—¡Kageyama! —Junto a la voz del hada de fuego, sintió el calor de esas manos cuando las posó sobre sus hombros.

La rapidez con la que ese toque le hizo sentir en calma fue como magia. Y tal vez en serio el hada había utilizado algún tipo de hechizo sobre él, pero no tuvo tiempo a registrarlo con la mente hecha un revoltijo de cosas. Siempre era confuso volver a unirse con su cuerpo, pero hoy el momento de pánico causó estragos adicionales.

Kageyama suspiró hondo por una vez, buscando tranquilizar la mente y volver a su fachada imperturbable.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió la criatura feérica.

Recién entonces Kageyama cayó en cuenta de que el pelirrojo mantenía su tamaño humano; atrás habían quedado las alas y el cabello de fuego. No, de hecho no había alas alguna naciendo de la espalda de la criatura. Vestía una camisola negra, de mangas cortas, y unos pantalones del mismo color, los pies descalzos sin embargo– Estúpido Hinata, ni siquiera podía usar el uniforme de la tienda apropiadamente.

La sonrisa que escapó de sus labios respondió por él.

—Bien… —Hinata suspiró aliviado.

Y en una fracción de segundo golpeó al mago en su cabezota dura.

—¡ _Agh_! —se quejó el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo en que el hada le gritaba:

—¡Te dije que _todo esto_ era estúpido!

— _No_ , no lo dijis– —Sus palabras se murieron en la boca del hada.

Hinata lo jaló por el cuello de sus ropas hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un choque de labios y repiqueteo de dientes, uno de los botones del cuello alto del uniforme del mago cedió a la fuerza del jalón y acabó a sus pies, en el suelo. El hada no parecía tener intenciones de perder el tiempo, Kageyama podía leer claramente su desesperación, incluso aunque intentara camuflarla con su posesividad usual.

Con tenacidad, la lengua del hada recorrió cada pequeño rincón de su boca, el mago imponiendo cero resistencia al acecho, e incluso incentivándolo a continuar con ligeras caricias de su propio músculo que acababan en batallas banales por una dominancia que estaba lejos de querer. No esta vez.

Se enredaron juntos, lo saboreó dulce como la miel y la criatura feérica bebió hasta la última gota que consiguió de él. Cuando por fin Hinata cortó el nexo y se alejó de él, tenía el rostro bañado de carmesí y Kageyama observó en silencio cómo la manzana de Adán del hada subía y bajaba cuando Hinata comió sin ninguna reserva de las emociones que acababa de robarle mientras lo besaba con tanta intensidad que Kageyama por poco volvió a olvidar cómo se respiraba.

Kageyama sintió una ligera disminución en su energía, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Para ser justos, Kageyama le había prometido alimentarlo a cambio de que le protegiera cuando realizara el ritual, así que…

—No vuelvas a preocuparme así… —Curioso cómo era el hada quien daba las órdenes.

El mago sonrió apenitas y posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza anaranjada del hada. Incluso en esa forma, continuaba siendo demasiado pequeño y su palma acaparaba casi por completo la coronilla. Sus dedos revolotearon ese cabello de por sí salvaje.

—Lo siento…

—¡La próxima vez…! —lo interrumpió, de nuevo, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

Los ojos ámbar refugiaban lágrimas en las comisuras de sus párpados y lo observaban atentamente; eran ojos demasiado expresivos y vibrantes como para mirarlos sin sentir la necesidad de darle absolutamente todo lo que pidiera. Kageyama guardó silencio, esperando a porque continuara, demasiado inmerso en ese mar de colores miel.

—La próxima vez llévame contigo. —No existía una pizca de duda en su voz, la determinación latente en sus ojos—. _Yo mismo_ acabaré con él si no te da lo que buscas.

Por reflejo, tuvo el impulso de preguntar si estaba seguro, pero las palabras jamás llegaron a su boca. Y es que ya conocía la respuesta, había visto esa mirada cientos de veces antes de que Hinata cometiera alguna estupidez… como el día en que decidió formar un pacto con él o la vez en que le aseguró que le daría absolutamente _todo_ lo que quisiera.

—Te lo prometo… —aseguró, atrayendo la figura más pequeña hacia su hombro izquierdo.

Hinata fue rápido en encontrar su lugar favorito en el cuello del mago y este reposó en el hada sin mencionar nada al respecto. Hacía tiempo que dejó de pelear contra las muestras de posesión de la criatura, especialmente cuando dejó de considerarlas molestas. Quizás no iba a admitirlo nunca en voz alta, porque eso iba a significar alimentar a Hinata con un ego al que no quería enfrentarse jamás, pero… la verdad era que tenerlo a su lado resultaba agradable.

Ya no estaba tan solo.

—Idiota. —Y ese insulto a medio sollozar era, probablemente, la forma que tenía Hinata de decirle que estaba _aliviado_.

_Sí_ , tal vez era un idiota.

—Lo sé. —Así que fue honesto, como siempre.

Sintió la cabecita pelirroja removerse bajo la suya y supuso que el hada de fuego estaría limpiándose las lágrimas contra su hombro.

A los segundos, esos ojos ámbar estuvieron clavados en su rostro, con una expresión traviesa y sin una pizca del llanto que tanto se esforzó por ocultar, y que a la vez, era demasiado evidente para el mago.

—Aún estoy muriendo de hambre.

Kageyama rodó los ojos ante las palabras, para nada sorprendido.

—Eres horriblemente insaciable —replicó con los labios fruncidos en molestia.

—No debiste pactar conmigo si ya lo sabías. —El hada canturreó feliz, para nada cohibido con la respuesta del mago.

Y Kageyama no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Sólo come de una vez —dijo en cambio, atrayendo al hada para otro beso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola, hola!  
> Primero que todo, feliz día sagrado del KageHina a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí (y a los que no también).¡Hola, hola, hola!  
> Primero que todo, feliz día sagrado del KageHina a todos los lectores que han llegado hasta aquí (y a los que no también).  
> Esta debía ser la primera entrega de muchas que estaba preparando para celebrar la semana completa. Sin embargo, gracias al trabajo y a muchos otros inconvenientes, sólo podré traerles esto (de momento).  
> Como verán, no acaba con “fin” o “continuará” y eso se debe a que me pareció que tiene mucho potencial para ser capitulado, pero no sé si les atraiga la idea; así que de momento se queda hasta aquí.  
> Los proyectos en los que he estado trabajando para esta semana no están finalizados, pero están muy avanzados y planeo subirlos a la brevedad; hay algunas cosas nuevas, oneshots y otros capítulos de mis trabajos anteriores.  
> ¡Espérenlos, por favor! Si les ha gustado en fic, siempre son bienvenidos los review y sus kuditos.
> 
> Feliz día del KageHina!!


End file.
